


Once Upon A Time

by thatarikuchan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, purely for my own need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip starts getting these feelings and can't quite suppress them any longer. Now he fears what Virus will do if he admits it to the older of the two.<br/>They weren't supposed to have such fickle things as emotions anyway right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just need Virus to not be an ass to Trip for once in their life ok  
> I basically wrote this for me, no one else asked for it but i think others might appreciate reading it too

   Trip got called out on his undying love for Virus by Virus himself and instantly denied it. But ohohoh, Trip knew, he knew very well that these feelings had been rising to the surface. Oh they rose and rose until he could no repress them anymore. Yes, Trip’s love for Virus broke through the surface and Trip was angry at himself.

 Angry that he could feel love, or angry that he had allowed the feeling to come over him and show itself to Virus. Trip did not ow which he was more angry at, but he knew two feelings had come over him now- Anger and Love

 

   Then Want, that eventually grew into Need- the ever growing Need of Virus reciprocating these feelings.

 

   Trip knew though, that there was no possible way to break the icy spell on Virus’heart. Virus had been trained and disciplined harder to eradicate all traces of these emotions.

 

   However, when Virus called Trip out on his feelings again, Trip was unable to deny it this time. He had gone for so long, denying and putting up a facade to convince himself that this was not true, bu it was. It so very was.

And this time, Trip could not bring himself to deny Virus’ spot-on accusation again. Instead, he agreed. He swallowed his Pride and nodded at Virus, saying the older was correct.

 

   And do you know what Virus did this one time?

 

    Do you want to know what this icy shell of a person who had done nothing but ridicule and be an utter hard ass to Trip did  _this one time?_

 

   Virus waited in silence a few moments, only causing nerves to build up drastically within Trip. It seemed like forever until Virus broke the silence by walking over to Trip, taking his hand, and squeezing it gently.

 

   And Trip could have sworn he saw Virus’ actual smile in this one moment.

 

   After that, Virus no longer teased Trip of his feelings, and Trip did not dare comment on the subtle changes of Virus’ treatment towards him. He was still harsh most of the time, but Trip could not help but feel a slight warmth radiating from Virus. 

 

   Each understood, and that was enough for them both.


End file.
